1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an implantable pelvic fixation plate and a method of employing the same in repairing a pelvic ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various means have been known to treat damage to skeletal portions of humans and animals for skeletal deficiencies resulting from traumatic injuries, diseases, birth defects, deterioration with age and deterioration from other causes. It has been known to employ external means such as casts, splints and external fixation apparatus. It is also been known to use various forms of implantable prostheses. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,704. Implantable members employed for bone fixation have also been known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,463,148; 3,741,205 and 4,219,015.
Very little has been known in respect of effective means ffor treating fracture, comminution or other deterioration of the posterior aspect of the pelvic ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,860 discloses apparatus actuated by compressed gas in fixing the pelvic halves on pubic symphysis ruptures. In general, the disclosure comtemplates providing a pair of elastic members which engages the patient's body and, with the cooperation of a servomechanism coupled to a power source exerts a compressive force on the patient's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,623 discloses apparatus for hip joint restoration wherein a pelvic yoke is said to provide both relief of the hip joint and permit mobility of the same. A first yoke is secured to the upper portion of the ilium and a second yoke is secured to the thigh. Various guides and traction wires are employed to permit the various degrees of freedom desired for the hip joint.
There remains, therefore, a very real and substantial need for a pelvic fixation plate which may be implanted in order to restore the pelvic ring when the posterior aspect of the pelvic ring has suffered deterioration or damage.